Stranger I Used to Know
by Regosol
Summary: NMB fanfic. Tiba-tiba kesasar di tempat asing bertemu dengan orang aneh yang membuatnya hampir gila, namun dia bertemu juga dengan seseorang yang menyebalkan namun mengingatkannya pada seseorang di masa lalu


"Urghh..." suara seorang memecah kesunyian hutan.

"Kepalaku sakit. Di mana ini?" Sayaka bangkit dari posisi awalnya. Tertelungkup.

"Sepertinya tadi aku sedang berjalan di taman. Mengapa sekarang di sini. Ini aneh."

Ia berusaha untuk berjalan keluar dari tempat itu. Hutan, dia berada di hutan yang cukup luas. Dengan perasaan bingung ia berjalan. Setelah sekian waktu berjalan ia menemukan sebuah desa kecil di ujung sana.

Ia memasuki desa itu dan menemukan sebuah rumah yang cukup besar diantara rumah-rumah lainnya. Ia memberanikan diri masuk ke rumah yang tidak dikunci itu. Saat dia mendorong pintu dia melihat seorang sedang berdiri, kelihatannya sedang gelisah. Bolak-balik dia berjalan.

Sayaka mengetuk pintu

"Permisi..."

Orang itu membalik badannya ke arah Sayaka.

"Silahkan..."

Dia kembali bolak-balik seperti setrikaan.

Sayaka menghampirinya lalu bertanya pada orang itu

"Tuan." menurut Sayaka orang itu seperti laki-laki karena berkumis seperti pria di permainan 'Monopoly'. Bajunya pun agak mirip. "Ada apa sepertinya anda sedang gelisah?"

"Ano...jangan panggil begitu. Ini palsu. Lihat ini." dia mencopot kumisnya lalu memasangnya lagi. "Aku sedang me-"

"Oek...oek..." tangisan bayi terdengar dari dalam ruangan.

"Anakku...sudah lahir." dia menarik tangan Sayaka lalu berjingkrak-jingkrak kegirangan sampai kumisnya copot.

"Nona, anakmu sudah lahir. Apa kau mau menggendongnya?" seorang wanita berbaju hijau keluar dari kamar sambil menggendong bayi.

"Te...tentu saja." katanya sambil berjalan ke arah wanita itu.

"Eits...tidak boleh nanti bayinya jatuh." kata wanita itu.

"Miyuki! Jangan bercanda."

"Ih...takut. Juri-chan seram."

"Maaf, tapi ini tadi jatuh." Sayaka memotong pembicaraan mereka berdua.

"Oh...iya. Terima kasih." katanya sambil memasang kumisnya lagi.

"Kalau tidak pakai kumis, jadi Jurina dong." kata wanita bernama Miyuki itu sambil menyerahkan bayinya untuk digendong Jurio.

"Nona, siapa gadis ini?" kata Miyuki sambil menunjuk Sayaka.

"Aku juga tidak tahu." Jurio menjawab dengan santainya.

"Ah...aku lupa memperkenalkan diri. Namaku Yamamoto Sayaka silahkan panggil aku Sayaka. "

"Miyuki desu… Ini Matsui Jurina tapi maunya dipanggil Jurio."

"Miyuki, biarkan aku memperkenalkan diriku sendiri...Namaku Matsui Jurio, aku Mayor di sini. Salam kenal Sayaka-san."

"Ah...anda Mayor di sini. Baguslah kalau begitu. Ini di mana ya? Aku tersesat di sini." tanya Sayaka.

"Ini di...di mana ya. Aku juga tidak tahu ini di mana." jawab Jurio sambil bermain dengan bayinya.

Sayaka: *facepalm*

"Kami semua yang tinggal di sini tidak tahu ini di mana. Kita semua tersesat di sini awalnya, sama sepertimu." sambung Miyuki.

"Lalu, semua orang di sini tidak kembali lagi ke tempat asalnya?" tanya Sayaka.

"Begitulah." jawab Miyuki singkat.

"Ih lucunya, anak siapa ini...anak papa Jurio dong."

"Ada apa dengan orang-orang ini? Tersasar kok happy-happy aja" pikir Sayaka dalam hati. "Tapi anaknya lucu deh. Jadi pingin cubit-cubit. Eh? Apa yang aku pikirkan. Aku harus secepatnya pergi dari sini...Tapi pegang-pegang dikit gak apalah."

Sayaka mendekati Jurio yang sedang asyik main dengan bayinya.

"Lucu ya anaknya." Sayaka memegang tangan bayi itu.

"Un...Anak pertamaku ini." Jurio menjawab.

"Sayaka-san, apa kau sudah menikah?" tanya Jurio tiba-tiba.

"Eeee? Apa maksud pertanyaan tadi."

"Ah...aku cuma mau tanya saja."

"Jurina...mana anak kita?" suara seseorang memanggil.

"Rena? Iya, sebentar. Aku sedang bermain sebentar dengannya." Jurio menjawab istrinya.

Jurio masuk ke kamarnya menemui Rena. Beberapa saat kemudian ia keluar lagi.

"Oh iya soal pertanyaanku tadi. Aku mau menjodohkanmu dengan temanku, Miyuki. Bagaimana?"

"Apa?" Miyuki dan Sayaka berteriak bersama.

"Sstttt...jangan teriak-teriak. Nanti anakku nangis." Jurio menenangkan mereka berdua.

"Sebentar...aku baru sampai, maksudku aku tersasar di sini. Kenapa tiba-tiba begini."

"Loh? Kau belum menikah kan tapi?"

"Ya...tentu belum tapi aku masih 19 tahun, masih terlalu muda untuk menikah."

"19? Itu sudah tua...Menikah itu harusnya saat seumurku, 16 tahun."

"Astaga kau 16 tahun? Tapi, tapi, bagaimana bisa kau...Aku..." Sayaka terlihat tidak percaya.

"Baik, kau sudah setuju. Aku akan undang semua orang di sini."

"Eeeee? Miyuki? Miyuki, lakukan sesuatu...Kau harus menghentikan ini. Ini, ini terlalu mengejutkan."

"Jurina, A..aku..." Miyuki terbata.

"Iya ada apa?" Jurio menengok Miyuki.

"Bilang tidak, bilang tidak..." jerit hati Sayaka.

"Aku...Aku...AKU SETUJU!" Miyuki mengatakan kata-kata yang tidak ingin Sayaka dengar.

"Bagus...Besok kita adakan pesta pernikahan kalian." Jurio mengangkat jempolnya.

"Apa? Besok? Pernikahan? Miyuki? Arghhh...apa ini?" Sayaka semakin bingung.

"Sayaka-chan, aku juga deg-degan sama sepertimu." Miyuki menggandeng lengan Sayaka.

"Tapi, tapi tadi kau terlihat biasa saja kepadaku. Kenapa bisa..."

"Ano...saat melihatmu tersenyum dan bermain dengan anak Jurio aku merasa dag dig dug. Sayaka-chan sangat kakkoi. Aku mau mengandung anakmu..." Miyuki dengan jujurnya berkata.

"Eeeeeeee?! Aku bahkan tidak punya pacar dan sekarang aku harus menikah? Dan kau...anakku?" Sayaka melihat Miyuki dari atas ke bawah lalu melihat dirinya sendiri. "Bagaimana bisa kita punya itu, yang dipunya Jurio dan istrinya. Hey...bagaimana bisa kau membuat itu Jurina, maksudku Jurio." Sayaka menunjuk Jurio.

"Kau akan tahu sendiri nanti setelah kau menikah." jawaban itu membuat Sayaka semakin bingung.

"Sayaka-chan..." Miyuki memanggilnya.

"A..ada apa? Mau membatalkan ya?" Sayaka melepas tangan Miyuki dari lengannya dan meletakkan tangannya di bahu Miyuki.

"Sayaka-chan...CHUU~"

"Eeeeeeee?"

"Ehem...ehem...aku pergi dulu ya. Jaa." Jurio mengangkat topinya lalu pergi meninggalkan pasangan baru itu.

Mereka berdua lalu freeze di tempat dengan posisi yang kurang mengenakkan sambil melihat Jurio pergi meninggalkan mereka.

"Syukurlah, akhirnya Miyuki sudah akan menikah. Aku ikut senang sebagai temannya. Aku memang orang baik ternyata." kata Jurio dalam hati sambil berjalan menuju kamarnya.

Ceklik...

Setelah pintu ditutup, Sayaka sadar kalau sepertinya ada sesuatu yang lembut yang mengenai pipinya.

"Kena deh..."


End file.
